1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a transmission assembly for use with an internal combustion engine or the like, and more particularly to such a transmission assembly which has particular utility when employed serially to couple a pair of automatic transmissions in driving relation with the internal combustion engine, the individual transmissions, when selectively actuated under predetermined operating conditions imparting improved performance characteristics to the internal combustion engine which is so equipped.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art is replete with numerous transmission assemblies which are utilized in combination with an internal combustion engine, and other subassemblies, and which imparts assorted performance characteristics to the vehicle which is so equipped. For the most part, these assorted prior art transmissions work well for the purposes intended. However, significant difficulties may be encountered when vehicles equipped with a particular type of transmission are employed for certain tasks. For example, it has long been an American past-time to restore vintage automobiles in a fashion such that they may be utilized for both personal use and competitive racing. In this regard, complex changes in the gearing and gear ratios of the differentials and transmissions are usually required to convert a stock component into one which will impart the desired performance characteristics under competitive track conditions. After making such a change in the gearing for track conditions, it should be understood that this same vehicle would probably not perform economically under highway speeds because this gear change would typically cause the engine to labor at higher revolutions per minute, (RPM) thereby decreasing its fuel economy and efficiency. Under these circumstances, operators of such vehicles have faced the dilemma of either changing the gearing to reflect the driving conditions they anticipated, or alternatively dedicating the vehicle exclusively to racing, for example, thereby substantially losing the use and enjoyment of the vehicle for personal purposes.
A similar problem is experienced with respect to the transmissions utilized in larger vehicles such as mobile homes and campers. In this situation the weight of these vehicles demands a particular gear ratio which facilitates the movement of the vehicle from a dead stop. However, this gear ratio does not readily impart fuel efficiency characteristics to the vehicle. For example, under typical highway conditions such large vehicles may have fuel economy levels of less than five (5) miles per gallon (2.13 km/lit). Other vehicles such as four-wheel drives and other similarly related off-road, or utility vehicles have similar characteristics.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a transmission assembly for use with an internal combustion engine, and which would be operable selectively to impart to the vehicle improved performance characteristics which would have, heretofore, only have been achieved by the selective replacement of predetermined differential gears or other transmission subassemblies, the transmission assembly of the present invention serially coupling a pair of automatic transmissions in driving relation to the internal combustion engine, the individual transmissions thereafter selectively actuated under predetermined operational conditions to achieve the desired performance characteristics for the particular driving conditions.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved transmission assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a transmission assembly which has particular utility when utilized serially to link a first and second automatic transmission in driving relation with an internal combustion engine, the individual automatic transmissions selectively actuated under predetermined operational conditions thereby imparting improved performance characteristics to the internal combustion engine which is so equipped.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transmission assembly which includes a coupling plate that is mounted between the rearward portion of the first automatic transmission and the forward portion of the second automatic transmission, the coupling plate defining a centrally disposed bore which receives a bearing that is operable to support a drive shaft for rotatable movement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a transmission assembly which includes a means for providing transmission fluid communication between the first automatic transmission and the second automatic transmission, the first automatic transmission providing automatic transmission fluid pressure for use by the second automatic transmission.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transmission assembly wherein the subassemblies of the second automatic transmission immediately forward of the rearward portion of the stator plate are removed, and discarded, and the coupling plate comformably is dimensioned for mating receipt with the housing of the second automatic transmission.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a transmission assembly which can be manufactured as an integral subassembly of an automatic transmission or which can be manufactured and sold in the manner of a retrofit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a transmission assembly which is readily adaptable to most all models and designs of commercially available automatic transmissions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a transmission assembly which permits an operator readily to reconfigure the transmission into a number of different operational configurations to suit any driving conditions or operator preferences.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a transmission assembly which is relatively simple to operate, and is easily accessed for purposes of maintenance, modification, or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a transmission assembly which is operable to obtain the individual benefits to be derived from related prior art devices while avoiding the detriments individually associated therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a transmission assembly which is characterized by its ease of utilization, simplicity of construction, and which can be manufactured, sold, and maintained at a relatively nominal cost.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved in a transmission assembly of the subject invention where, in the preferred embodiment, the transmission assembly includes a first transmission and a second transmission coupled together in series and further including a coupling plate disposed between the first and second automatic transmissions, the coupling plate mounted on the first transmission and the second automatic transmission mounted on the coupling plate; a drive shaft having first and second ends the first end disposed in driving relation with the first automatic transmission, and the second end disposed in driving relation with the forward clutch of the second automatic transmission; a conduit disposed in fluid communication between the first and second automatic transmissions, the conduit providing pressurized transmission fluid communication between the first and second automatic transmissions; and a shifting lever connected to each automatic transmission and operable to permit an operator selectively to actuate each automatic transmission under predetermined operational conditions thereby imparting improved performance characteristics to the internal combustion engine which is so equipped.